


Pink in the Night

by vxlleyhxe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe
Summary: Shameless smut of my favorite pairing- trans Kurapika is amazing and needs more recognition
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Pink in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> im back, bitches. (Title from my queen Mitski)

Kurapika’s hazy brain tried to replay the events of the night as he felt strong hands unzip his pants and throw them somewhere on the bedroom floor with a dull thump. His smokey eye makeup was smudged under his eyes and his hair was unruly, but his heart was beating faster than ever. Kurapika could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as his boyfriend crawled onto the bed in front of him, shedding his own clothes quickly. 

“You feeling up for this, Kurapika?” Leorio asked affectionately, taking in the blonde’s bleary eyes that were still getting used to the dim lighting of their bedroom. “Your gig must have tired you out.” 

Ah- that was right. Kurapika vaguely remembered shouting into a microphone on stage at his favorite club to run gigs at, the one that supplied him with drinks in between songs. That would also explain his foggy mind and the glow paint streaking down his arms and torso. 

Nevertheless, with Leorio looking so rakishly  _ handsome _ as he looked over him, Kurapika found more than enough energy to keep the night’s events rolling. Besides, he was used to sleepless nights, courtesy of the man before him. Kurapika let his head fall down onto his pillow heavily as his last garments were stripped. 

“I’m always up for you,” Kurapika said and smiled, shyly despite having been with Leorio for little over a year now. Leorio’s eyelids came to settle lowly as he stared at Kurapika with something more than lust infiltrating his gaze. 

Leorio leaned in to frame Kurapika with his hands, pushing blonde tendrils of soft hair away to reveal the smaller man’s ear, pierced from the lobe to the helix. “Damn,” Leorio muttered into Kurapika’s neck, letting his mouth ghost over the pale skin. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you when you talk like that.” 

Kurapika whimpered as his toes curled in anticipation. “I hope you don’t,” he murmured in retaliation as Leorio’s grin widened. 

“You’re gonna regret saying that.”

Any self control Kurapika might have been holding onto by a thread snapped as Leorio kissed down to his navel, suddenly letting his head trail further down. Kurapika’s fingers bit crescents into the skin of his palms as Leorio spread his legs a little bit, settling between them. 

“It’s nice to know that I turn you on,” Leorio said and kissed at Kurapika’s smooth entrance before licking into his folds without warning. Kurapika’s back stretched taut against the covers as he arched into Leorio’s grounding hold. He could feel Leorio chuckle underneath him as he trembled from the searingly pleasurable attention that only increased once Leorio finally decided to lap at his clit. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Kurapika moaned as Leorio began to thrust his tongue into his heat. He couldn’t focus on anything but the soft tickle of Leorio’s hair brushing the inside of his thighs as well as Leorio’s fingers that were splayed out on his legs, rubbing teasing circles. 

Leorio’s metal tongue piercing caught him off guard as it circled his entrance before flicking at his clit. It was a fairly new addition to the experience of receiving head from a man as passionate and experienced as Leorio was. The cold stud sent shocks of electric into Kurapika’s stomach as he felt excited butterflies flutter from the stimulus. 

The tipping point was when Leorio started to suckle at his entrance, causing Kurapika to whine breathlessly as his voice caught on the back of his throat. Kurapika could feel the waves of arousal roll off of him in waves as he came, hot and sticky on Leorio’s tongue. 

Leorio pulled back from Kurapika and licked his lips cockily. Kurapika panted andpulled Leorio’s arm, bringing the man in close to his chest for a long kiss, tasting a salty musk on Leorio’s tongue. He felt momentarily pleased, but not satisfied. And, by the way Leorio was not-so-subtly rubbing up against Kurapika as they kissed, neither was he. 

“Mm,” Kurapika hummed against Leorio’s lips. “That felt amazing. I believe it’s my turn to return the favor...?” Kurapika’s eyes sparkled as he pushed himself up and flipped them over, now settling his small thighs over Leorio’s sides as he straddled the man’s waist. Leorio looked up at Kurapika adoringly, still wearing his boxers. Kurapika practically tore them off before leaning down to kiss the tip of Leorio’s reddened dick, looking almost painfully hard. 

Kurapika raised himself up, leaning on the backs of his heels as he inserted two of his own fingers into his cunt, scissoring them to try to prepare himself for Leorio’s sheer size. He whined at the underwhelming sensation as his own nails rubbed against his walls, missing his sweet spot entirely. Leorio rested himself up on his elbows and watched as the beautiful man sitting on top of him fingered himself open, practically dripping. 

“Need help?” Leorio asked with a little smirk, enjoying the cruel twist in his abdomen as Kurapika narrowed his eyes harshly and fixed Leorio with a terrifying glare.

“Never,” Kurapika retorted before gripping Leorio’s dick with slender fingers. Leorio gasped and bit his lip as Kurapika let himself down onto Leorio’s length slowly, until he had taken the man all the way down. Leorio groaned loudly as he felt Kurapika’s walls tighten around his dick. 

“Fuck-  _Pika_ , ” Leorio sighed as Kurapika started to rock back and forth, grinding his pelvis down into the man’s hips. Leorio met his thrusts by lifting his hips up, earning himself a startled choke from the man riding him. 

“You’re so big, Leorio,” Kurapika said as tears started to bead at the corners of his eyes. “I’m so full. I needed you so badly,” he whimpered as he continued his motions. Leorio grit his teeth and planted his feet, trying to go as deep into Kurapika as he could. 

“Kurapika,” Leorio moaned. “You’re all I think about. I love you so much.” Kurapika started to shake on top of him and Leorio could tell that Kurapika was rapidly nearing his second orgasm. 

“ _Leorio_ ,”  he whimpered and clamped down on the man’s dick, curling his hands into fists on Leorio’s chest as he trembled pathetically. He came around Leorio’s dick, pussy fluttering uncontrollably. “Fuck!” Kurapika cursed, chest heaving up and down as he came down from his high. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Leorio soothed and brought his finger up to wipe at the tear that trailed down Kurapika’s lightly freckled cheek. Kurapika shook his head. 

“I want you to cum too,” he insisted. “You deserve it.” Leorio’s eyes widened at Kurapika’s words and grasped the blonde’s shoulders roughly, sitting up and quickly shifting their position once more, getting Kurapika to kneel with his stomach flat against the bed as his legs propped his ass and cunt upwards. Leorio grabbed a hold of Kurapika’s thighs once more and slipped the head of his dick back into the blonde’s heat, receiving a small sigh of relief as well as shock from Kurapika. 

Leorio resumed his thrusts, even harsher and tougher than before, and Kurapika took the pain all too greedily, sobbing under Leorio’s hold. Soon his cries mixed with high, drawn out moans as Leorio fucked him hard into the mattress with reckless abandon, chasing a high of his own. 

He knew he was done for when Kurapika looked back at him, twisting his neck to observe Leorio with beautifully red eyes, the shade of ripe pomegranates, leaking with the pearly sheen of tears. The blonde’s bangs were disheveled and hanging limply into his eyes and his lips were parted, pink and beautiful. The sight of a fucked-out Kurapika almost made Leorio cum on the spot. 

“ _Baby_ ,  you feel so good,” Kurapika hiccuped as his eyes rolled upwards from a particularly deep thrust. “Give me  _ everything  _ you have.” 

Leorio could feel every ounce of blood in his head rush down to his dick, as if it wasn’t all there already. Leorio could feel himself losing his grasp on his tightly monitored restraint as he hissed, Kurapika’s babblings filling every corner of his mind. 

“ _Shit,_ ” he muttered. “Kurapika, ah, you’re amazing.” Kurapika threw his head back and arched, backing up onto Leorio’s dick as much as he possibly could as Leorio pushed into him at an erratic pace. Suddenly, Leorio completely lost control as Kurapika’s wet cunt and lithe back became too much for him to resist. Leorio released into Kurapika, who shook around Leorio and rode out his orgasm. 

“ _Yes! _ Like that,” Kurapika screamed as Leorio came inside of him, filling him up, the feeling welcome and familiar.Finally, his legs have way under him and he sunk into the bedsheets, completely spent from being utterly ravaged by Leorio. 

The taller man pulled out after and soon came up behind Kurapika, towelling them both off and giving the blonde a clean shirt to wear in bed. They settled under the covers as Leorio laced his hand between Kurapika’s own as they both started to drift off to sleep. 

“I love you,” Kurapika muttered sleepily, barely loud enough for Leorio to hear. He adjusted his hand so that he could feel Kurapika’s comforting heartbeat, present and stable, and he tightened around Kurapika instinctively. 

“I love you too, sunshine.” Leorio whispered before placing a light kiss on the top of Kurapika’s blonde head. He didn’t need to be able to see the man’s face to know that he was smiling softly as his lover held him in his strong arms, in the soft peace of their bedroom. Kurapika had no difficulty drifting of to sleep that night. 


End file.
